


It’s Fukawa-san, isn’t it?

by zenonaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Fukawa Touko - Freeform, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: “Listen. It’s not that I won’t answer your question but that I don’t know the answer.”Fukawa wasn't the only one pining.





	It’s Fukawa-san, isn’t it?

Rain exploded against the windows, spat out by moody clouds. 

“I hope this means it will be clear tomorrow,” remarked Makoto, lounging on a faded red couch. He peered over at Byakuya, who stood at a window with his hands held behind his back, watching the night’s tantrum up close from the warmth of the staff room.

Everyone else had vacated a few hours ago, but Makoto had stumbled upon Byakuya while going to collect some papers that he had forgotten, and he had decided to flick the kettle on and keep him company.

The storm howled and hissed. Byakuya didn’t acknowledge Makoto, not with a glance over his shoulder or a hum.

“I really appreciate you coming with me tomorrow,” said Makoto to the same effect. He sat up, averted his gaze and rubbed the back of his neck with a small smile. “I was prepared to have to beg you...”

Byakuya remained motionless. Makoto’s smile slipped.

“It has been a long time since we last saw them,” said Makoto. “I mean, yeah, we’ve been able to keep in contact over video call, but it’s not the same as having them here in person.”

“You’re right,” Byakuya finally said. “It has been a long time.”

“Yeah!” Makoto blurted, straightening up. He winced and tried to relax by giving a weak laugh. “They must be as excited as we are about them returning. I’m glad they’ve had each other to keep them company during all of this.”

A delay like a door creaking open.

“Yes,” said Byakuya. “That’s right.”

Rain clawed at the windows.

Makoto’s brow creased.

“Togami-kun, are you feeling all right?” His head tilted to one side and the tension in his face remained. “Ever since yesterday, it has been like you’re not really here. Like... you’re somewhere else...”

Byakuya inclined his head forward slightly.

“I’ve just been in thought, that’s all,” he said.

“About what?” said Makoto. When Byakuya didn’t respond, he narrowed his eyes. “It’s Fukawa-san, isn’t it?”

The way Byakuya’s body stiffened gave him away.

“How long?” asked Makoto.

“What?” said Byakuya.

Makoto frowned.

“How long have you felt this way?” he asked him.

The storm bawled. Byakuya’s shoulders rose.

“Togami-kun, please,” Makoto said as he got to his feet. “You video call them more than any of us, and it’s always to talk to Fukawa-san, even when you don’t need to. And Komaru has told me how you look at Fukawa-san now, how you smile. You don’t have to be ashamed.”

He wouldn’t accept the storm’s growls as an answer and raised his voice.

“Why won’t you talk to me?” Makoto almost shouted.

Byakuya whirled around and snarled, “I’m not ashamed!”

They locked eyes. Breathing loudly, Byakuya clenched his fists, arms hanging down by his sides.

“Listen. It’s not that I won’t answer your question but that I don’t know the answer.” Byakuya grimaced. He looked away, but only briefly. “From a young age, it was instilled into me that emotional bonds were weaknesses, and so all advances were deemed repulsive and therefore spurned. However, with you lot, I learned that friendship didn’t have to be a weakness, and from Fukawa... that... romantic... feelings didn’t either. I’m strong enough to say that.”

The storm pounded on the windows but Byakuya spoke over it, rather than let it try to take over for him in the conversation.

“I didn’t notice the shift. I could have started to feel this way yesterday, or years ago,” he said. “I don’t know.”

“Togami-kun...” Makoko’s lips tightened. “I...”

“Don’t pity me,” said Byakuya. He turned back to the window and puffed out his chest. “I’m just stating the truth, since you twisted my arm so much.”

“Right. Sorry about that,” said Makoto, and then he dared say, “Fukawa’s a pretty great person... and so are you, you know. You’ve both come really far.”

Byakuya adjusted his glasses. “I know.”

He looked over his shoulder.

“So have you,” he admitted.

The next morning awoke refreshed after last night. Byakuya didn’t say much during the helicopter ride, staring out of the window the whole time, but unlike the previous night, Makoto didn’t find their silences uncomfortable. By the time they arrived in Towa City, evening had fallen, and they landed outside of the agreed hotel.

Komaru and Touko were already there, waiting outside when the back of the helicopter opened up. Byakuya peered over at the pair from the top of the ramp connected to the helicopter, his silhouette lit up dramatically by the helicopter’s inner glow. 

For a moment, time froze, and then Byakuya and Touko broke into a sprint, running toward each other at the same time.


End file.
